Christmas With The Flynn-Flechers
by ficklepickle7
Summary: Everyone knows that Christmas is a magical time of year, but when the Flynn Flechers are involved, it gets pretty crazy. Will Perry and Pansy have that magical moment that they have both been dreaming of? Read to find out! Also, I know that the title is bad, but the story is better. Sequel to Magic is Medicine.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** Hello everyone! I decided to post my finished Christmas story. I was going to wait for December, but I couldn't think of any ideas before Perry and Pansy got married… Oops! That was going to be a surprise! Oh, well! Now you have an idea of what will happen!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any _Phineas and Ferb_ characters, except Pansy, my OC. Now, read on!**

**_Phineas' POV_**

"Nice throw, Ferb!" I told Ferb as he hit Perry on the head, knocking off his fedora.

"Oh, you guys are going down now!" Perry said threateningly as he rolled up a snowball of his own. Then it hit me square in the chest. Pansy nailed Ferb on the head, too. Then Candace came out of the house and got hit on the head, too, soaking her orangey hair.

"Hey! Phineas, you are so dead!" Candace said as she joined Perry and Pansy, throwing snowballs at Ferb and I.

"Hey, that's not fair! Its 3 against 2!" I complained as I dodged a snowball.

"Pansy and I are platypuses! I think it's fair this way!" Perry replied with a smile. Candace smiled evilly as she threw a snowball at me. I scowled as I built our wall higher with snow. Ferb and I were losing to two platypuses and our teenage sister!

Finally we were overwhelmed, so we surrendered. Pansy and Perry high-fived and hugged each other.

"It's getting cold. Pansy and I are going inside." Perry said as Pansy shivered. They went in, leaving Ferb and I with Candace.

"Yeah, I'm going inside, too. Wanna come with?" Candace asked me.

"Fine." I grumbled as I reluctantly followed Candace. I was freezing cold from snow down my jacket, so I went to my room to go change.

When I went back downstairs, Perry and Pansy were snuggling by the fireplace. Ferb and Candace were drinking hot chocolate, so I joined them. Perry and Pansy's old anniversary was in two days, and Ferb, Candace, and I were planning something big for them. I knew when it was because Isabella's dog, Pinky, told me. And we kept it from Perry and Pansy, hoping to surprise them with a romantic date on that night.

* * *

_Two days later…_

**_Perry's POV_**

_Beep beep beep beep…_

'Great. Another early morning at work.' I thought as I groaned and nudged Pansy with my beak. Then I sleepily went to the kitchen for breakfast. Pansy followed close behind. I scarfed down breakfast and went to my lair.

"Hello Agent P. Today Doof has built some kind of strange –inator. Go and destroy it. Over and out." Monogram said, sounding really bored. Then Pansy entered my lair, and I told her what Monogram told me.

Soon enough, we were on our way home. There was something strange going on, and I wanted to find out. Pansy and I walked slowly into the house. Phineas and Ferb were nowhere to be seen. The room was decorated with candles and roses. I racked my brain for an occasion that I had forgotten. Our Anniversary! That's what this was about! But how did Phineas and Ferb figure out when it was?

All of the sudden, Phineas and Ferb stepped into the room, holding guitars. Their friends stepped in, too, with various instruments. Pinky the Chihuahua stepped into the room on his hind legs and fedora. He also had a mini translator like Pansy's.

"What's going on?" I asked Phineas slowly.

"Your anniversary, silly!" Phineas replied and smiled at me.

"Oh, yeah! It is today, isn't it!" Pansy said. She turned to face me and kissed me quickly. "Happy anniversary, Perry!" She told me happily. I blushed and saw Pinky smirk.

"How did you know?" I asked Phineas curiously. Phineas nodded toward Pinky. I stared at the Chihuahua in amazement. "You remembered?" I asked him.

"Of course I remembered, amigo! You used to talk about her all the time!" Pinky said with a smirk. Pansy looked at me and I looked down and blushed. Phineas stifled a laugh and lead his friends to a makeshift stage where they started playing their instruments.

"Perry, do you wanna dance?" Pansy asked me hopefully.

"Well, I don't know…" I said nervously. I couldn't dance at all, and when I tried I would always trip over my own feet.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Pansy said, elbowing me softly on my arm.

I visibly swallowed. "Fine…" I sighed and said softly in defeat. Then Pansy dragged me into the center of the room. I stood there uncomfortably, looking at Pansy nervously.

"Just hold your paw like this, and put the other around my waist. Then just sway along to the music. " Pansy told me, adjusting my posture. I almost tripped over my own feet! Pinky smirked at me and walked out the door. I almost sighed with relief as Pansy started to sing to the music.

**_Pansy:_**_ I know that the bridges that I've burned along the way_

_ Have left me with these walls and these scars that won't go away_

_ And opening up has always been the hardest thing until you came_

I got over my fear and started singing backup with Pansy;

_So stay here beside me, just hold me and don't let go_

_ This feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known_

_ And I just can't take my eyes off you_

_ And I just can't take my eyes off you_

_I love when you tell me that I'm pretty when I just woke up_

_ And I love how you tease me when I'm moody and it's never too much_

_ I'm falling fast but the truth is I'm not scared at all, you broke my walls_

_So stay here beside me, just hold me and don't let go_

_ This feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known_

_ And I just can't take my eyes off you_

_ And I just can't take my eyes off you, off you, off you_

_So stay here beside me, just hold me and don't let go_

_ Oh, this feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known_

_ And I just can't take my eyes off you_

_ And I just can't take my eyes off you_

Everyone clapped as we looked into each other's eyes and hugged. Then we went up to Phineas' room. Soon we fell asleep together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** Hi! I'm here with the next chapter of ****_Christmas with the Flynn-Fletchers_****! It will only be three chapters… But still! Anyways, read on!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any ****_Phineas and Ferb_**** characters. Although I wish I did… And I don't own the song ****_My Song for You._**

* * *

**_Perry's POV_**

Later that week was Christmas Day. When I woke up that morning, everyone was still sleeping in Phineas and Ferb's room. I sleepily made my way to the family room. There were loads of presents huddled under the Christmas tree. I smiled as I looked at all the odd-shaped gifts. Then Pansy came up beside me.

"Good morning." I said as I stifled a yawn. Pansy put her head on my shoulder. Then Phineas, Ferb, and Candace came into the room with pajamas on.

"Look, Ferb! Presents!" Phineas exclaimed as he ran to the tree and separated the gifts into piles. There were even presents for Pansy and I! Everyone started tearing the paper off to see what they got. Phineas and Ferb got various building materials, Candace got a new cell phone, and Pansy and I got new, Christmas themed fedoras!

Pansy and I barely had time to drop onto 4 legs before Linda and Lawrence walked in. Then we left the house and went to Doofensmirtz Evil Inc. to stop Doof.

"I wonder what -inator Doof will have today!" I joked to Pansy. She stifled a laugh and went with me to my lair.

When we finally got home, it was time for dinner, so we quickly ate up. Then Linda had to go out to run errands, and Lawrence went to an antique convention. Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Pansy went upstairs, so I was alone in the family room. I sighed and looked at my feet.

All of the sudden, music started playing. I looked behind me, and Pansy was leaning on the doorframe. She looked as beautiful as ever. Then she started singing.

**_Pansy: _**_Didn't know what to get you_

_ Ordinary just wouldn't do_

_ But I just found the perfect gift for you_

_ Now I got it all ready (Pansy walks over to me)_

_ But it's not wrapped in red or green_

_ Come and sit down beside me here (Pansy sits down under the Christmas tree and motions to me to sit next to her)_

_ Underneath the Christmas tree (I sit down next to Pansy)_

**_Both:_**_ We've got mistletoe and firelight_

_ On this cold December night (I put my arm around Pansy)_

_ The snow outside will set the mood_

_ As I sing my song for you (Pansy taps the tip of my beak with her finger)_

I see Phineas, Ferb, and Candace peek in to see us. They all smile and watch quietly.

_**Pansy:**__ I hear church bells a-ringin'_

_ Carolers are singing harmony with me now_

**_Me:_**_ You are looking so lovely, yeah (Pansy smiles at me and blushes)_

**_Both:_**_ Even if the lights go out (The lights fade till the only light is the lit fireplace)_

**_Both:_**_ We've got mistletoe and firelight (We look up and see mistletoe hanging from the ceiling)_

_ On this cold December night (Pansy shivers and I snuggle up to her more)_

_ The snow outside will set the mood_

_ As I sing my song for you_

**_Me:_**_ You're so beautiful (I stroke Pansy's fur on her head)_

_ I only hope you see what I see _

**_Both:_**_ Every word is meant to show you how much you mean to me (I smile at Pansy and hug her)_

**_Pansy:_**_ We've got mistletoe and firelight_

_ On this cold December night_

**_Both:_**_ The snow outside will set the mood_

_ As I sing my song_

_ We've got mistletoe (mistletoe) and firelight (firelight)_

_ On this cold December night_

_ The snow outside will set the mood_

_ As I sing my song (sing my song), sing my song for you (Pansy hugs me tightly as soon as we stop singing)_

I swallowed and pulled out a little container from behind my back. "Pansy? I have something to ask you." I said nervously. Pansy smiled and nodded. "Would you marry me?" I said as I dropped to one knee and opened the container, revealing a turquoise-blue diamond ring. Pansy was speechless, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Yes! Perry, yes!" She cried, hugging me as tight as she could. I smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly. Phineas, Ferb and Candace gaped at us happily. I hadn't told anyone that I was going to propose.

Just then, Linda walked into the room behind everyone. Her eyes widened so much that they looked like they were going to pop.

"Perry?" Linda questioned loudly. Pansy and I jumped at least a foot in the air. I slowly turned my head to face Linda. Her eyeballs looked like they were about to pop. I smiled sheepishly, and Pansy did the same. I looked at Phineas desperately.

"Mom, maybe we should talk about this later." Phineas said, trying to pull his mom away. She stayed put.

"Why… Why are you wearing a fedora?" She asked nervously, pointing to my head.

I cleared my throat. "…Um, well…"

"YOU CAN TALK?" Linda basically screamed. She backed away and bolted upstairs. I looked guiltily at Phineas. He shrugged and walked away with Ferb. Candace smiled at me thoughtfully and followed them. I looked at Pansy. She just smiled a little, too, and hugged me again. Then we went upstairs to Phineas' room to go to sleep. We would sort this out in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**** Hello again! Here with the third chapter! Don't you think it's ironic that I have posted this entire story in the last 10 minutes?! :D**

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT AND PANSY! Doesn't it get annoying that you have to say that over and over again? :( Anyways, read on!**

* * *

**_Phineas' POV_**

As soon as I woke up, I saw Perry pacing the room guiltily. I watched him before speaking.

"Hey, buddy, we'll fix this. Don't worry; Mom will be okay with everything someday..." I said quietly before regretting what I said. I didn't think I helped his anxieties much. He looked at me strangely before continuing his pacing. I sighed and got out of bed. I walked over to him and kneeled down. I held my arms out, and he hugged me. For an animal his size, he can squeeze pretty tight! When he pulled away, he smiled at me in thanks and I nodded. Then we woke everyone else up.

Soon, everyone but Mom and Dad were eating breakfast in the kitchen. As soon as we finished, our parents came into the kitchen slowly. Perry's body was as tense as it could be, and Pansy was hiding behind Perry. They both still stood on their hind legs, knowing that their secret was out.

Both Mom's and Dad's eyes were wide. They were frozen to the spot, staring at the two platypuses. Perry and Pansy looked guiltily at the floor.

"Look, Mom and Dad, it isn't what it looks like…" I said nervously.

"Are Perry and Pansy some kind of secret agents? And for some reason they kept that from Lawrence and me? And they can talk?" Linda said angrily.

"Ok, it is what it looks like…" I said sadly. Perry glared at me angrily. I didn't make anything better.

"Linda, I'm sorry that we didn't tell you earlier. We just didn't know how you would react." Perry said quietly. Lawrence stared at Perry in horror.

"I thought Linda told you that I could talk." Perry said nervously.

"I just didn't believe her! But this is incredible! How is it possible?" Lawrence asked Perry curiously.

"Magic." Perry replied truthfully. Linda and Lawrence looked at him in confusion. "It's a long story that I don't have time to tell." Perry told them. Lawrence nodded.

"Okay, so both our pet platypuses are secret agents and can talk. That's not weird at all." Linda said sarcastically.

"I never said that it wasn't weird!" Perry said calmly with a small glare. "Now, if you'd excuse me, I have a job to do. Come on Pansy." Perry strutted out of the room angrily, muttering angrily to himself. I only heard the words _ignorant_ and _humans_. Pansy sighed and followed close behind.

"He's really mad, isn't he?" Lawrence asked me once they were gone.

"Yep. If there's anything that we've learned in the last couple months, it's that when Perry is mad, his tone is overly calm. And that he is way smarter than he looks." I told my parents. Ferb nodded and Candace rolled her eyes. Everyone sat in an awkward silence for a couple minutes. Then we all wandered our separate ways.

* * *

**_Pansy's POV_**

Perry didn't say another word for the whole trip to Doofensmirtz's place. His driving was jerky and he kept muttering to himself about how ignorant humans were. He was really worrying me.

As soon as we were both in separate cages, Doof started rambling to us about his messed up childhood. Perry wasn't paying attention to him or me, still muttering to himself with his fists clenched. I sighed and started to pick the lock. I guessed I would be the one to escape and destroy Doof's -inator.

I jumped out of the cage and landed in a defensive position. Doof glared at me.

"Pansy the platypus, how did you get out? No matter, I still have my clowns-go-away-inator!" Doof shouted at the top of his lungs while I destroyed the –inator. It exploded into black dust, which got all over Dr. D and me. I unlocked Perry's cage and pulled him into his rocket car. I started the car just as Doof cursed us. I sighed and looked at Perry. He still wasn't paying attention.

"Perry, come on! It's not that big of a deal!" I told him. He looked up at me and sighed.

"You're right. I don't even remember why I was so angry." He said to me. Then he smiled and said, "You look like a burned muffin!" He snickered. I blushed and tried to wipe off the black dust. I would need a bath when we got home.

* * *

**_Perry's POV_**

The next thing I knew, it was the day of the wedding. Just about everyone I knew was there, including some of the animal agents. It was certainly the most nerve-racking day of my life. Phineas and Ferb were my best men, and Candace was the flower girl. I was wearing my tuxedo, which was pretty uncomfortable, and Pansy was wearing a platypus-sized wedding dress.

Finally when the wedding was over, Pansy and I went inside the church again. I sat down and I got out a guitar. Pansy got a microphone out as soon as I started playing it;

**_Pansy:_**_ All I knew this morning when I woke_

_ Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before._

Everyone was coming into the church to see who was singing. I swallowed nervously, as I didn't like to sing in front of a lot of people.

_ And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_

_ Is brown eyes and humor in your smile_

_ In the back of my mind making me feel right_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_ I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

**_Both:_**_ I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_ I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

As soon I started singing along with Pansy, everyone looked up at me and froze in shock. I looked over my shoulder nervously, and faced Pansy again.

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_

_ And your eyes look like coming home_

_ All I know is a simple name_

_ Everything has changed_

_ All I know is you held the door_

_ You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_ All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

**_Me:_**_ And all my walls stood tall painted blue_

_ And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_

**_Both:_**_ And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_

_ The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,_

_ Taking flight, making me feel right_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_ I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_ I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_ I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_

_ And your eyes look like coming home_

_ All I know is a simple name_

_ Everything has changed_

_ All I know is you held the door_

_ And you'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_ All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_ Come back and tell me why_

_ I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh._

_ And meet me there tonight_

_ And let me know that it's not all in my mind._

**_Pansy:_**_ I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_ I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

**_Both:_**_ All I know is we said, "Hello."_

_ And your eyes look like coming home_

_ All I know is a simple name_

_ Everything has changed_

_ All I know is you held the door_

_ You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_ All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_All I know is we said, "Hello."_

_ So dust off your highest hopes_

_ All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed_

_ All I know is a new found grace_

_ All my days I'll know your face_

_ All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

When the song ended, everyone started clapping. I jumped off my chair about a foot in the air, and looked behind my chair. I wasn't expecting everyone to cheer for us.

"You sounded great, Perry! That will be perfect for the internet!" Phineas exclaimed as he turned off his video camera. I sighed and stood up. My social life was already ruined from other videos Phineas' had posted. I put the guitar down and offered my hand to Pansy. Then we went home, full of cake and happiness.

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know that the ending is pretty bad. But I couldn't think of anything else to add. I bet you people have the same problem! Anyways, look for my next story! I don't know what it's gonna be called yet, so just keep a look out for a cheesy title. Please review to let me know how I did! And PM me new ideas! Chow! ;D**


End file.
